With the promotion of mobile communication service and development of telecommunication technology, the number of subscribers of terminals (for example, mobile phones) is very large, and the various communication services provided by the terminal can provide big convenience for communication and information sharing between terminal subscribers.
Although the powerful communication function of the terminal can provide life convenience for the subscribers, some illegal and ill contents are also disseminated between terminals widely, which will affect the subscriber experience and increase the burden of the network.
In order to avoid dissemination of various ill informations, it needs to search for the source of the information. However, since the current terminal application is not based on real name system, a terminal can send short messages and call at will as long as the terminal performs network access registration. In order to inhibit dissemination of ill and illegal information, the measure commonly used at present is to determine the number of the terminal and locate the terminal, and also to filter the contents of the communication.
However, the above measure fails to efficiently eliminate the source of the information dissemination. The current technology can only filter the information transmitted in a short message, but cannot manage or control the contents of a call; moreover, when the contents of the short message are filtered, usually the key word that needs to be filtered is matched with the contents, but a subscriber sending a short message can readily modify the content of the short message so as to evade the filtering condition, thereby invalidating the filtering condition. In addition, based on the current technology and network architecture, although the identifier and location of the terminal disseminating illegal and ill information can be found out, the information of the subscriber operating the terminal cannot be acquired, therefore, the source of the illegal and ill information cannot be found out veritably.
In addition to the above problem, since the current terminals have not been registered with real name, many problems that are not convenient for terminal management will be caused, and for these problems, no efficient solution has been proposed yet.